the_mythical_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagi
Appearance Nagi stands around 6'1" and roughly 160lbs. underweight for his height but makes up for the lack of bulk by the fact that he has little to no excess body fat. he is wiry but a extremly athletic build. the constant use and traning he subjects him self to allows to a more condensed layer of muscle. wich is the only saveing grace due to his side for absobeing damage naturaly. boasting shaggy brown hair that offten looks unkept as he has little regard for his persinal apperance. tho he can be picked out a crowed by the small tatto just atop his left brow. a symbol meaning honor, he offten of not wears a layered like leather armor. thicker along the more vital areas, and lighter along the areas ment to bend and move more offten for flexibilty. usely with a long dark colored scarf around his neck as habit of blocking out unwanted smells and at times a covering for his face in a pinch. normally wearing a long robe that tailors in along his sides and waist. as well he has a helm he carries with him that is solid shell fit snugly to his skull with cloth that tucks into his shirt coller to cover any exposed flesh. it boasts a bone face plate that is detailed into the visage of a snarling wolf muzzle. layered with in with many light layers of thin cloth that work as a filtration device to gather much of toxins or pollen from the air. Personality Nagi is a calm self reliant person. tho to him life is one big joke and tends to make light of the worst situations. tho he has soft spot for weamon children and the defensless. call it a personality quirk, but he cant stand perfesinal victims. he belives every one should take responsabilty for there own actions. hes incredibly driven and at times can be what is refered to as tunnel vision when he has his mind set on something. genrally untrusting of strangers ,as his best freind is his traveling companion shadow and then offten makes him appear to be insane and talking into the air or to him self when the two are alone , or sometimes slips when in the company of others. History Born in a small village in the out skirts of the middle of nowhere. nagi grew up learning to hunt and produce leather as the family trade. spending his free time looking up to watch the floating islands over the tree tops and day dreaming about adventure, pacting with a powerful spirit and being some kind of hero. he decided not long after reaching the elustriouse age of 16 to head out and find that adventure. tho if he knew now what he would have found thiose first few years he may have never left. the first 3-4 years brought him face to face with bandits, life and death , threats of starvation theft the law and many many many other such hardships. but he did happen across what would possibly be the most important encounter of his life. on his earlier years as a bounty hunter he had taken a job to hunt down some bandits. wich lead him to a vary rarely travel territory of woodland.that happened to be a highly magic infused forest. the land the trees the beast them self. some even happened to be altered as much as mankind its self. when he came across his quarry who in turn had cornnered a large shaggy black wolf. one thing lead to another and what could have ended in a etremly bloody affair turned into something unconditinal freindship. Weapon Nagi boast a wide assortment of weapons, includeing as his main source of defense and attack are duel katars. mounted on spring extenterds,and a locking mechanism. ment for punching and blocking along his forarm.as well cou ntless number of throwing knives dot his body hidden in some truly ingeniouse places. among some of his other equipment incluied a folding grappling hook and a thin chain that can be used as a ranged weapon in a pinch. a long handled dagger in wich he wear horazontaly along the back of his belt. along with a assorment of tranquilizers and nutrelizeing agents for posiens and the like. Magic at the moment he has no magic as he has no contract with a spirit. tho he has great assperations of pacting the great lightning spirit. Likes and Dislikes likes: food soft bed warm fire cool night. money . smileing children pretty girls shadow. doing the right thing. dislikes: professinal victims, ppl who take advantage of the weak. bandits, tyrants. Traits Relationships his one and only freind in the world shadow. his best freind and partner. Category:Characters